Possess
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: Desde hace tiempo que me he vuelto adicto a tu presencia. Tal vez no podemos estar frente a frente y sólo mantengamos contacto a través de una máquina, pero he de decirte que te has hecho indispensable en mi vida y cuando tenemos nuestros momentos íntimos... ¿sentirás la misma conexión que siento hacia ti, Kev? Clyde POV


**Possess**

Pequeña idea que surgió de la nada, al intentar escribir un nuevo capítulo de D.A.W salió esto y esta idea se terminó de formular en mi mente después de experimentar un no sé qué rayos con mi pareja… en fin, ojala les gusten estas palabras.

Todos los personajes de la serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

* * *

_Clyde POV_

Excitado...En una escala del uno al diez probablemente yo estaría en el once...

Hace apenas unos minutos que cerré la ventana del Messenger. Ocurre cada noche desde hace tanto tiempo que creo que te has convertido en la única adicción que tengo. Soy adicto a ti, a tus palabras, a tu voz y a tu ropa interior...

Después de una charla relajada desahogándonos mutuamente de lo mal que pinta todo, hemos llegado a la conclusión de siempre, a pesar de todo nunca conseguirán vencernos, caeremos para levantarnos, aprender de nuestros errores y seguir adelante a pesar de todo y de todos.

Eres un cielo, me relaja saber que estas ahí, que aguantas todas mis paranoias, me sigues el juego y eres mi cómplice, a veces me cuesta distinguir quien lleva la batuta en cada fantasía...

A continuación la charla se ha ido calentando, en parte por mi tendencia a fantasear con tu lencería y en parte por tu facilidad para elevar la temperatura de mi ya de por si pervertida imaginación.

Ocurre a veces que olvido como he llegado a ese momento, al instante exacto en el que mi cuerpo tiembla sin control mientras escribo arrebatadoramente los deseos de mi mente, las palabras surgen de mis manos tal y como las dicta mi cabecita, con los ojos cerrados imaginando que estas aquí, que no es una fantasía, que las palpitaciones de mi sexo atrapado en mi pantalón son las que me transmite tu cuerpo en tensión contra el mío.

Mientras nuestras palabras se cruzaban, entrecortadas y ansiosas, no podía evitar acariciarme, deslizar mi lengua acariciando mis labios secos a causa de mi respiración agitada y mi pecho retumbando con la aceleración de mi corazón.

Más palabras, más frases... susurros en tu oído y caricias en tu piel. La ropa me quema, me aprisiona con saña y solo deseo que me la arranques, rápido, con fuerza, con una pasión desbordada que no es capaz de salvar la barrera invisible de la pantalla del ordenador.

Imagino tu cuerpo en tensión frente a la pantalla, tu respiración acompasada con la mía la excitación por las nubes, tu ropa quemándote la piel. No puedes apartar los ojos, esperando cada palabra, cada movimiento de mis dedos sobre el teclado es una caricia sobre tu piel, presionas juntando las piernas a cada suspiro intentando no acercar las manos más allá de lo estrictamente necesario.

Sigo dictando el camino a seguir por tu cuerpo, el sendero que recorre mi lengua por tu dulce piel, buscando los puntos más sensibles, las zonas más erógenas para desarmarte, tomar el control de tu mente, inundar tus sentidos de placer hasta que de manera involuntaria deslices tus manos entre tus piernas para arrancarte un gemido real a mis gemidos imaginarios.

Me gusta imaginar que no puedes evitar acariciarte, que tus manos imitan los movimientos de las mías, que tus dedos son los que acarician mi sexo hinchado a través de la tela de mi bóxer, puedo sentir como se humedece la punta de mi pene a causa de la excitación, imagino que esa humedad es la misma que sienten tus dedos mientras recorren tu glande rosado y chorreante por encima de tu calzoncillo.

Enloquecido, no puedo evitar soltar un torrente de palabras, un río de deseos, un mar de caricias, besos, juegos con mi lengua y mis manos buscando la parte más íntima de tu cuerpo y la dureza de tus pezones.

No podría explicar con palabras el estado en que me tienes, apenas puedo respirar, el pecho me palpita casi dolorosamente y mis piernas no pueden evitar temblar, mi pene se contrae y se hincha bajo mi bóxer, deseando ser acariciado, besado, preparado para ti.

Una imagen vale más que mil palabras y mis manos dejan momentáneamente el teclado y torpemente buscan el móvil para inconscientemente hacerte participe de la excitación que me quema. Una foto, dos, tres... La calidad de la imagen es una pena y intento serenarme, ya tienes muchas fotos y no quiero parecer vulgar, desisto, en este estado una webcam sería un autentico peligro...

La conversación sigue, intercambiando complicidad, caricias, besos y jadeos. Sabes lo que me gusta y yo también, intentamos llegar al clímax, pidiendo lo que deseamos, ofreciendo nuestro cuerpo al capricho del otro, encontrado placeres ocultos y volando, deseando más y mejor, temblando y hundiéndonos en una vorágine de placer, hasta que nuestros cuerpos sudorosos deciden decir basta...

Un orgasmo brutal resuelve la charla, finaliza el dialogo pero no la excitación, la historia pierde intensidad y el recuerdo de la hora que es nos hace volver a la realidad. Rápidamente y un poco avergonzados nos despedimos.

Hace apenas unos minutos que cerré la ventana del Messenger, tumbado en la cama apenas puedo dormir, la sabana roza mi cuerpo desnudo extremadamente sensible, sueño con tu cuerpo húmedo después de nuestra charla, sueño con tenerte aquí y descargar toda la pasión acumulada sobre ti.

Soñando, soñando caigo rendido a tus encantos... Kevin Stoley.

**.~The End~.**

* * *

Y aquí termina.

Espero que no haya resultado una bazofia porque en serio trate de escribir un nuevo capítulo de DAW pero salió esto y también salió mi desesperación de que haya más historias Stolovan en el fandom. ¿Por qué Stolovan? ¡Por que merecen amor y Muffin adora a Donovan! ¿así que espero que haya quedado claro?

Nos leemos en otra publicación lectores~

Muffin Out.


End file.
